Not Again
by DarkSakura159
Summary: Takes place after the end of Scorch Trials where WICKED captured everyone. "Open access to project number triple one five. Code word, Thomas." A moment passed before she gasped and abruptly turned her attention back to the unmoving boy with wide eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" "Please let them go. No more, not again..."


Hello everyone! Here's a oneshot about Maze Runner that I had since I watched Scorch Trials!

The story takes place at the end of Scorch Trials when WICKED had everyone captured.

* * *

"STOP!"

The woman simply raised her eyebrow at the sudden desperate shout. With critical eyes, she watched as Thomas slumped forward with defeat, his face held no more rebellion nor hope left. The bomb he once held in hands was gone from when Jenson had attacked him from behind, leaving him utterly helpless.

"Please mom, please stop. Just- just listen for a moment."

There was audible intakes of breath as suddenly everyone turned their eyes and attention to the former scientist. And just for a moment, the Ava Paige's heart lurched at the broken tone of her son, the son that had been with her since her research for the cure, the same son that had betrayed her. She made no move to respond, simply watching passively. She knew her son was smarter than anyone his age. So of course, the only reason he would ask her to listen was he held information, precious enough that it might save him in this situation.

He had something to bargain for and she was not stupid enough to not listen.

There were tears on his face now, even as he called out.

"Open access to project number triple one five. Code word, Thomas."

Suddenly, there was a ping in her pocket and a small blue light illuminate the inside of her pocket. Curiously, she took out the small advanced handphone and tapped onto the lit screen. A hologram immediately appeared from the phone, the word PROJECT 1115 appearing just for a brief moment before it faded away to give room for new words to replace its place.

A moment passed before she gasped and abruptly turned her attention back to her son with wide eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Thomas didn't even bother to rise his head as he answer with a soft but audible voice.

"That's what you wanted right? A cure. I did a research on my own blood and I found the cure that you have always been looking for. It's only in my blood. If you take anyone else here, their blood won't save anyone. Only mine can. If you let them go, and never hurt or capture them or even meet them again, then I'll quietly follow you back and do anything you want. Just, please, let them go," his voice broke at the end but he forced himself to lift his head and met the stunned eyes of his mother.

Suddenly, there was a mocking laugh as Janson harshly pulled his hair back, forcing him to arch his body from pain.

"And why should we listen to you? This situation now, it's a win-win situation for us. You, you little shit, is in no position to make any deal with us."

He mercilessly pulled his hair harder until a pained gasp escaped him.

"I have the code," he painfully gasped out before he slumped forward from the sudden loss of pressure from his hair.

"What code?" Janson darkly asked.

"The Suicide Bot. I have one inside of me. Take away my friends and I won't hesitate to activate it. A dead body won't be able to make a new cure for you."

Thomas flashed them a shark grin, all teeth with no lip, but everyone could see his dim eyes.

"You stupid boy! What have you done?!"

Ava stared at her son in disbelief, fear slowly gripping her heart like her grip on her phone. At first, shock had frozen her but now fear had her trembling.

Her son! Her Thomas! Her wonderful, brilliant son that she had loved said he would commit suicide! Her thoughts on running to him were viciously abandoned when his eyes refused to stray away from hers.

"Tommy?"

It was painful to hear the confused hurt in Newt's tone but he made no move to acknowledge him.

"I won't let you take them. Not this time. Not like before. So choose, WICKED! Let the unguarantee-for-a-cure lab rats free and have a sure cure to your years and millions of dollar worth of research, or take away those lab rats and let your cure die from your grasp, wasting away thousands of lives that could be cured."

"We are doing everything we can to help people! Why are you doing this Thomas?! You used to agree with us!" There was a sob by the end of the sentence and Thomas's eyes finally left his mother's for the eyes of someone he used to love, someone who had betrayed him. There was a bitter smile on his face as he remembered that this was the girl he had fallen in love with and couldn't help but wonder if her tears were real or if it was just another act to fool him.

He didn't care. Not anymore.

"No more, Teresa. I can't watch it again. I rather die than hear their screams."

Ava briefly closed her eyes, not wanting anyone to see the pain in them. Jenson watched her with narrowed eyes, gun ready in his hands. He knew she still loves her son. And that love could blind her judgement. If she makes the wrong call, he won't hesitate to end her.

Suddenly, he turned around and gripped the throat of the attacker.

"Hohoho, looks like the small fries are getting gutsy. Maybe we should squash them before they have any silly thoughts in their puny brain, like attacking WICKED," he sneered as he tightened his grip. Minho let out strangled gasp as clawed desperately at the choking hands.

"MINHO! STOP!"

Thomas's eyes were huge and wild and nobody could move when he suddenly lunged for a fallen pistol. He immediately pointed the barrel to his temple.

"Let him go or your cure dies with me!" he shouted, his hands trembling from his tight grip on the gun. The tense moment froze before slowly, Jenson pried his fingers from Minho's throat. Painful gasps filled the atmosphere before Jenson slowly stalked his way to the unmoving Thomas. He reached for the gun and abruptly pointed it towards a random direction and shot.

 _CLICK_

"You know Thomas, I never knew you were such a good liar. Honestly had me fooled," he spoke casually before seizing his throat just like he did with Minho.

"Well no more."

Thomas was gasping as he turned his attention back to the watching Immunes.

"Listen carefully because this will be your first and last warning. You make one wrong move, then this useless piece of shit suffer," he emphasized his point by tightened his grip to the point Thomas started struggling and his gasps were painfully to hear.

"Paige, make your call. If you don't, I'll just take everyone here. I don't care whatsoever what happens to him."

Ava slowly let out a heavy sigh before opening her eyes that she didn't remember closing.

"All units back down. Release the prisoners. Capture Thomas. We leave in ten." Her words were short and clipped as she spun around and left the scene. Two WICKED instantly went to Thomas and grabbed his arms with two standing at his back and another two in front of him. The two forcefully dragged the limp boy into waiting helicopter. The rest of WICKED still had their guns pointed at the Immunes, especially towards the Gladers when it was clear that they were itching to save their friend.

"Make one move and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger. Your friend just sacrificed his life to save your worthless lives, don't let it to waste. Besides, what Thomas doesn't know won't hurt him," Jenson sneered cruelly as fury overwhelmed the Gladers eyes.

"Only release them when Thomas is gone." And with that last order, he entered the helicopter where Ava, Teresa and Thomas were waiting and left the ruined place. It was only when the helicopter was a good distance away did they retreat to their own vehicles and followed their leaders, guns still pointing at them until the moment the last one them fled the scene.

A beat of silence.

A single broken word.

"Thomas."

* * *

Tell me how I did!


End file.
